Prince of Time
by SonofNeptuneJr
Summary: Perseus Jackson joined Kronos. His reasons are unknown. Now Nico di Angelo is the child of the prophecy, Kronos has mysteriously 'disappeared', and Percy is the leader of his army. What has happened to the son of Poseidon, and why is he calling himself the Prince of Time?
1. Prologue: Stolen and Killed

**Prince of Time**

**Prologue**

**Stolen and Killed**

**AN: Hey guys. I know I already have SitP, SA, and IW Redo going, but I felt like posting this. It may be deleted, I'm not sure yet, or put up for adoption, we'll see what feedback I get.**

**I present "Prince of Time".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters, only the plot.**

**Percy**

I stared at Kronos' sleeping form. I was in the back of the barracks, supposedly on guard duty.

In reality, I was starting my plan. The plan that had been formulating ever since I joined Kronos, nearly a year ago, just after he took control of Luke.

That was all I was waiting for. My own safety to be guaranteed. After that, I came right to him. He was suspicious at first, naturally. I swore I wouldn't harm him unless told to.

Loophole created and set. He had asked me to fight him two days ago. This was just the end of that fight.

I smirked and uncapped my sword, which had been reforged to perfection. It could kill mortals and immortals; it had a blade of steel and Celestial Bronze. I smirked and flipped it over, preparing to drive it into my "master's" Achilles Heel.

I struck. His eyes snapped open, blazing gold.

"JA—" He didn't get to finish. His eyes had turned blue.

Blue like Luke's. He looked at me desperately.

"Percy... Wh—What did you do?"

I smirked even wider. "I won, Castellan. No Titan to help you now."

His expression turned to horror. "What did he do to you, Percy? You've changed..."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Of course I have. Near death does that to you."

Luke's eyes widened. "Percy... I'm sorry..."

I snarled at him. "I don't want pity. I want power, yours." I placed my hand on his chest and chanted in Greek.

A spell. A spell that will steal power from a deity. It could kill me, but who cared? If I died, I would take EZ-Death, no questions asked. If I lived, then the world would be my oyster.

And I would suck every pearl that I could.

I finished chanting, raw power coursing through me. Luke's eyes dimmed, but I didn't feel a flicker of emotion. I had killed more in the past six months than in my whole life.

I felt powerful. Invincible, even.

I was the Prince of Time. What a perfect title.

I laughed maniacally as blackness consumed me.

**AN: So, in this story, Percy joined Kronos. His reasons for doing so will be revealed eventually, so if you're confused, just be patient.**

**And I want you to vote for me on something. Tell me in your review Plan A or Plan B.**

**Plan A: Percy has a series of flashbacks while unconscious, revealing his reasons for joining Kronos faster, but less moving forward in the story.**

**Plan B: Percy wakes up at the beginning of next chapter, begins to learn his new powers, and begins to plot. He has small flashbacks occasionally, slowly revealing his motives while moving right ahead.**

**Let me know!**

**-Type On!**


	2. Chapter 1: Recovery

**Prince of Time**

**Chapter 1**

**Recovery**

**AN: Oh my gods, you guys are spoiling me! Five reviews on one chapter, and in one day, no less?! I give you all virtual cookies.**

**So, the plan that won is kind of obvious. Anyways, here is the chapter!**

**Percy**

I woke up in the street. No idea how I got there, but I did. A car hurtled toward me, and my instincts kicked in. I rolled away, the wind from the vehicle sending my hair into a frenzy. I stood up carefully, limping to the sidewalk. I reached for my pack, which was magic and always appeared, and pulled out some ambrosia. I scarfed down two bars without feeling a thing, then took a swig of nectar. I felt as good as new, minus a shower. I shook my head like a dog, rocks and dirt flying out everywhere.

"Yuck," I muttered.

I assumed that taking Kronos' power had given me a higher tolerance to godly food, which was good. I looked up at the sun, calculating my position, which was one of the many skills I was forced to learn after joining Kronos, and set off back to camp.

No monsters attacked, though I ran across quite a few. They were hunting enemy demigods, and one of them seemed to particularly hate Hunters.

I smiled sadistically. If they didn't know about Kronos' death yet, they were still fighting. That meant I would have time to plan.

And I would make a plan worthy of Koios, the Titan of wisdom, himself.

"What happened?" I said, acting professionally.

Ethan punched my shoulder, hard. Well, it was meant to be hard.

"Nobody made you the boss, Jackson." He growled at me.

"That so, Nakamura? Explain this, then." I handed him an envelope. He took the letter out and read it, paling the farther down he got.

He stood. The crowd of demigods immediately began shouting. It was obvious they had found Kronos dead.

"Who's going to lead us against the Olympians now!?"

"We don't even stand a chance against them, Kronos is dead! We should retreat!"

I shouted over everyone, my throat feeling like I had gargled tacks and nails.

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone immediately quieted down. Still got it, I thought.

"Kronos decided that, in the event we lost—which should only have happened from sabotage such as this—I would become the first in command. Anyone who has an issue with it can take it up with my honor guard."

I shot Ethan a steely glance, and he nodded respectfully.

There were shouts of protest.

"You were with the Olympians once, Jackson! Why should we trust you!?"

Undeterred, I responded calmly, "I swear on the River Styx that I will not join the side of the Olympians."

Most of the protests died down after that. There were only a few left.

"I'd never trust you anyways, Jackson! I'm outta here!"

I stared the kid down. He started to panic, and then I decided to test out my new powers.

I called on them the same way I would with my water powers when I wanted max effect; I brought up as much emotion as I could, reaching inside myself for the power. I sped up time around me slightly, darting right to the kid and slitting his neck with a knife, then darting back to my previous spot. The simple action exhausted me, though I couldn't let it show.

"Anything else?" I asked coldly, my eyes sweeping the crowd.

There was a series of shaking heads, and Ethan looked at me expectantly.

"Yes, Nakamura?"

"Well, Jacks—sorry, lord—you will need to appoint a general. Since the Minotaur is dead, and Lord Kronos is gone as well, there is a vacancy." Ethan looked hopeful. Like I would ever appoint him as general.

I nodded thoughtfully. "Indeed there is, Nakamura." I glanced around, then back at Ethan.

"Alabaster Torrington, come forward!"

He stepped forward confidently. I watched his every move carefully, looking for signs of weakness like Kronos had taught me.

He was good. I smirked slightly.

"I have decided on you as my general. Do you accept?"

He nodded, pride shining in his eyes. "Yes, lord."

There were mixed reactions. The Hecate children were cheering raucously, while some were silent. Others were booing him. I pondered this for a moment, then took out Riptide, unsheathing it and slamming the flat of the blade against the wall. Everyone went silent.

"Are there any objections?"

A loudmouth kid—probably of Ares, judging by how ugly he was—raised his hand defiantly.

"Why would you appoint him?! He's a brat who doesn't even fight pro—" He stopped, and I glanced at Alabaster. He was calmly writing something on his hand with a green Sharpie; his main weapon. The kid started coughing up blood, then fell to his knees.

"P-Please... I'm sorry..."

The son of Hecate did nothing for a moment. Then he wrote a few more words on his arm, which glowed, then vanished. I turned back to what was left of the kid. There was a scorch mark, and no other evidence of someone ever standing there.

"Any other objections?"

Everyone quickly shook their heads and I waved my hand. "Dismissed. Nakamura, assemble the Hyperboreans. We're going to attack at nightfall. And Alabaster?"

"Yes, lord?"

"Assemble a task force. No less than ten, no more than thirty, and make sure they're all demigods. The best you can get. We're going to attack the enemy and take advantage of their sympathy."

Alabaster nodded and sprinted off. I walked off, glancing at the many monsters who were hissing and jeering. I was still exhausted from the time stunt with the first person to object to my leadership. I didn't feel like retorting. I sat on Kronos' throne, contemplating what to do. I sighed and laid back, closing my eyes. After about an hour, I stood and noticed the sun was subsided rapidly.

Ethan walked up to me, his good eye flashing defiantly. "The Hyperboreans are ready, lord."

I nodded. "Good. Was Lord Kronos' scythe with him when he died, by any chance?"

Ethan nodded back. "Do you wish to have it, lord?"

"Yes. Immediately, if you don't mind." Ethan sprinted to the site of his death, walking out with the weapon on his hands reverently. He handed it to me and I grasped it, feeling a jolt fly through me. Ethan gasped and stumbled back. "Lord, yo-your eyes..."

I growled at him. "What about my eyes, Nakamura?"

"They-They're gold... Entirely gold..."

I smirked. "That's good. Very good. Now then, let's go kill some rebels, shall we?" I blinked slowly, and the energy left me.

"Are my eyes green again, Nakamura?"

He nodded, still looking slightly fearful.

"Thank you. Get two other demigods to lead the attack. We're going to capture, not kill. Remember that, and make sure they know it."

"What about the—" "I will handle the Hyperboreans. Go."

I saw another small demigod run up to me, shaking slightly as he watched Ethan leave.

"Lord, you have an Iris-message."

"Very well." An image appeared of some of Kronos' allies, Krios, Hyperion, and Oceanus. The latter was obviously somewhere beneath the ocean.

"What is the meaning of this, Jackson?" Hyperion rumbled.

"Well, you see, Hyperion, Lord Kronos is dead. And I have taken his place as of right now.

The Titan of Light erupted into flames.

"A mere demigod should not take the place of the eldest Titan!"

I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "A mere demigod who defeated Iapetus, helped put Atlas back under his burden, and has already formulated a plan to defeat the demigods in a single night? Not to mention killing the Minotaur thrice, defeating that stupid giant in the Labyrinth, and destroying said maze?"

The Iris Message flickered as Krios and Hyperion burst into their true forms. I closed my eyes and waited for the hum of energy to die down.

Oceanus finally spoke up. "I joined Kronos' side because I believed he would win. Now, I withdraw my forces from this war and become neutral."

I opened an eye, then both.

"So are you just going to withdraw your forces from Poseidon, then tell him it was a misunderstanding? Sounds like a great plan," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Watch your words, demigod. They will get you in trouble one day."

I rolled my eyes and Oceanus vanished from the IM.

Hyperion was yelling at me until Krios punched his shoulder, hard. "The Romans are coming, Hyperion. I need to leave now."

I nodded. "Krios, who do you accept as leader?"

"For the time being, Jackson, I accept you. After all, you were the one who caused Mt. Saint Helens. Try that again, maybe, and we could still win this."

I laughed. "Then you better give me two weeks to heal." Krios looked at me coldly.

"It's not funny, Jackson. War is a serious matter."

I knew that, of course. I just rolled my eyes. "Don't you have Romans to fight?"

He nodded, "Good luck with your mission, Jackson."

"Why, thank you."

Hyperion grumbled something and vanished in a burst of flames, appearing next to me. I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted.

"So, are you ready for the planned attack tomorrow? I'm taking out a squad of Hyperboreans and a few demigods out tonight, so you're in charge, but trying to revolt against me would not be wise, Hyperion."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever you say, Jackson. I'll be here."

I nodded and sprinted to the frozen clearing where the frosty giants were.

"Come on. We're heading out."

They grunted and followed me. Ethan and two other demigods—his siblings, probably—came out of the shadows and joined us.

We stayed close to the edge of the road, with the giants at the front. That way, if we were overwhelmed, we could easily use them as cover while getting away.

I heard people shouting in the the distance. Suddenly a floating dagger was leveled at my neck. I froze.

"An ambush," I hissed.

That damn daughter of Athena, the one who had tricked and twisted me this whole time, Annabeth Chase herself, pulled her invisibility cap off.

"Hello, Chase. We meet again."

**AN: Who wants to tackle me? I would. Sorry for the super late update! I was busy...**

**But type on!**

**-CenturionWithASonicScrewdriver**


	3. Chapter 2: Strike

**Prince of Time**

**Chapter 3**

**Strike**

**AN: Hey guys. Finally updating. School's out, but I'm leaving on Thursday, so stories will still be updated less frequently, but chapter length should be better.**

**Anyways, onto the story.**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

***SPOILER ALERT***

**People die in this chapter. Skip it if you wish, but there are important pieces to the future plot in this chapter.**

**Percy**

Annabeth gasped. "Percy?" Then her eyes hardened like steel bearings and she pressed her dagger to my neck. I slipped my foot behind her, then twisted my body. She dropped the dagger and fell to the ground. I rolled her to the side; she had been knocked unconscious when she fell. A Hyperborean froze her to the ground and I smirked. Looking around, I saw that Alabaster and his team had taken out the other demigods. One was covered in green Sharpie, and a giant L was on his forehead.

"We're done, sir."

"Good, let's bring 'em back."

I grinned slightly. My first mission was successful. Then I heard a whistling noise, and there was a thump against my back. I whirled around, then swore mentally when I saw the Hunters standing about fifty feet away. At their lead was Thalia, who was defiantly glaring at me. I pulled Kronos' scythe off of my back, deciding it was time to use it. I stepped forward and glanced over at Alabaster and his men, a few of which were on the ground, lifeless, arrows in their heads. Alabaster sent two of his men back with the new prisoners, including Annabeth.

"How're things doing, Thalia? Long time, no see." I smirked triumphantly when I saw her eyes blaze with anger. She was provoked. That was good. She would be too angry to think straight. In other words, she would try to take me on by herself.

Fatal mistake. Even I had barely survived Kronos' scythe. I remembered the pain I felt, and the shock when Ethan came back up...

And then it happened. I had thought of the past too much. Everything clouded around me, like static on a TV. I closed my eyes and was thrown into a memory.

Flashback

I glared at Luke—no, Kronos—as monsters jeered at me. I glanced at Beckendorf, who was glancing at his watch. He held up five fingers, and I shook my head.

Four fingers.

Three.

Then Ethan came up, his eye gleaming triumphantly. "The explosives have been disarmed, my lord."

I swore, and I saw Beckendorf clench his fists.

I'd seen that look on him before.

It was the look that meant you better get out of his way or he'd hit you like a Cyclops. Okay, not as hard as a Cyclops, but still. It would hurt.

He brought his left hand back as hard as he could, and the dracaena hissed in pain. He kicked it in the shin and it dropped its spear, which he scooped up.

I snapped out of my shock and whipped out Riptide. I kicked Kronos in the chest, and he stumbled back, but it was like kicking a refrigerator. Which meant it hurt. I bit my lip and jumped down to help Beckendorf. I tore apart the monsters like they were paper, and then I heard a strangled cry. I whipped around and saw Kronos choking the life out of the son of Hephaestus.

"Stop!" I screamed desperately. Kronos had torn Beckendorf's watch off and thrown it into the pool.

"Join me, and I will free your friend, Jackson. Swear your loyalty to me, and I swear on the Styx that I will release Charles Beckendorf. I will never harm him, for as long as I exist.

"But if not, I'll just kill both of you."

Flashback End

When I opened my eyes, nothing had changed. I blinked and then Thalia charged at me wielding her spear and Aegis. I blinked calmly at the shield, then blocked her spear with Riptide. Aegis slammed into my shoulder and I winced in pain. I went into combat mode, dodging and parrying, then swiping occasionally. Her shield hindered her more than it helped in this situation, because she might as well have been carrying a trash can lid made of lead at this point. She just couldn't hit me.

She swore at me as I dodged another strike. Then I realized I no longer had Kronos' scythe. I froze for a moment, and time slowed down. I sighed when I realized it was on my back again. I capped Riptide and then swung the scythe, nicking her shoulder and cutting her parka open. She howled in agony and immediately retreated, dropping her weapons. The Hunters helped her back and they retreated, giving me distasteful looks as they left. I grinned at them and waved as they tended to Thalia.

"Good luck with finding a replacement," I shouted amiably, still smiling.

Gods, I was becoming psychotic.

Alabaster was directing the other half-bloods back to our base at Aunty Em's. I followed him, walking briskly to catch up. Alabaster slowed down slightly so that we were partially separated from the rest.

"Sir, I think that having Kronos' scythe is possibly allowing you to use his powers."

I raised an eyebrow in fake surprise. "Is that so, Alabaster? Why do you say that?"

"Because, sir, for a moment, I saw you zone out. Like you were having a flashback, if you will. Only for a split second, but you seemed surprised after the second was over. So I think that time may have frozen or slowed to the extreme while you had a flashback."

"I see. Did you notice any of the Hunters recognize this?"

"No, sir."

"Then there is noting to worry about. You've had a long day; go rest up. Tomorrow's going to be even worse."

Alabaster nodded and walked off to the barracks.

I sat on what was once Kronos' throne, smirking at the frozen figure of Annabeth Chase.

"Not so tough now, are you?"

Then I grabbed a baseball cap from off the ground and put it on.

The second I did so, I vanished.

I grinned maniacally. Now I could sneak into the campers' base, which was supposedly the Plaza. I ran as swiftly as I could while staying quiet. After all, with New York City sound asleep, footsteps would be like a police siren.

That gave me an idea. I would have to use it tomorrow night, though.

When I arrived at the Plaza, I was breathless. I took a two-minute stop so that nobody would hear panting from nobody. I waited until the people on watch switched and slipped through the door past them. Then I made sure nobody was on the base floor that was conscious. I snuck into the stairs and went up to the sixteenth floor, which was where Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and the counselors were staying. Through the window I saw Nico pacing through the room. He was muttering to himself. Then Will stood up and said something. Nico nodded absentmindedly and Will walked out the door. I stepped in just in time and then decided to do something extremely risky, just to screw with them.

I snapped my fingers.

Suddenly everyone was on red alert. An arrow flew at me and hit the hat clean off my head. I caught it and put it back on, but it was too late.

They had seen me.

I uncapped Riptide, then slashed at the window. I knew the Curse of Achilles would save me, so I jumped out and rolled. Miraculously, the cap stayed on, and I sprinted off into the night.

When I arrived back at camp, it was nearly dawn. I sat on the throne and fell asleep almost instantly.

The rest of the day would have to wait.

**AN: And so will you guys. Sorry about the extra long update time, but, well, school is evil. Anyways, at least I finally updated. Consider it a summer present before I leave for two months to go to Nevada.**


	4. Chapter 3: Events

**Prince of Time**

**Chapter 4**

**Fall**

**AN: Sorry for the terribly long wait. School sucks.**

**Anyways! I'm starting to give story and song suggestions in the Author's Note. Here they are:**

**Story: FAKE, by MaydayParade8123**

**Song: Help is On the Way, by Rise Against**

**Percy**

I woke up to a bright sun shining in my eyes. I swore under my breath and blinked rapidly until my eyes adjusted. I looked around, already sharp and alert. I saw Alabaster directing demigods and sending them to their posts. I stood and stretched, holding back a yawn. I walked down to my second-in-command.

"Will we be ready by sundown, Alabaster?"

The son of Hecate nodded. "Also, if you wish to see Chase, she is in her cell. Down that way." He points to the far side of the courtyard.

"Thank you, Alabaster. You're doing well, by the way."

I walked over to where I saw Annabeth sitting, tapping a broken pencil on her knee.

"Hello, Chase."

Her eyes snapped open, and she glared up at me. "Jackson."

"So, Chase, how does it feel? Knowing that you're helpless, unable to—" Annabeth jumped up and stabbed me in the hand with her broken pencil. I stared at her calmly and looked down; the pencil had shattered against my skin.

"Curse of Achilles, remember? And here I was, thinking you were the smart one."

She glared at me and sat back down, a defeated look in her eyes.

-—-—-—-LINE BREAK-—-—-—-

The sun began to set below the horizon. I grinned maniacally. It was time for the final siege. We would cut right through their weak point and then we would raze Olympus. And our spies would make them collapse from the inside out.

Then it happened again.

Flashback

"So basically, Zeus, what you're saying is that you don't care what the gods voted, and you're going to kill me before my sixteenth birthday? Even after I managed to do all this. Hades, I defied Fate! I saved Bianca! And yet you say you're going to kill me because of my parentage? You're worse than Kronos. I think I'd rather side with him at this point. But because of my parentage, I stay with you. Until the day I die, and I won't die by you."

I walked out of the room without waiting for a reply, and I didn't get one.

Flashback End

I smirked and pulled a bracelet with a scythe charm out of my pocket, shook it once, and three images appeared: those of Bianca, Nico, and Silena.

"Are you ready?"

They nodded.

"Good. We're attacking in ten minutes. Make sure you send the strongest toward the park, so that Hyperion can deal with them."

"Percy...?" Bianca spoke up.

"What is it?"

"Didn't you say you captured Annabeth?"

"Yes."

"Well, she's here. And she's joined the Hunters."

I swore under my breath. "Nico, make sure that the Hunters go to stop Hyperion. He'll get backup from our little surprise if he really needs it."

The son of Hades nodded, and the message ended.

And the sun fell behind the sea.

"Now, let us march to Olympus!"

We surged forward, annihilating anything in our path. There were monsters of every kind imaginable, and demigods were everywhere.

Then we heard the horns.

"The Party Ponies," I muttered.

"Alabaster, now!" Green flame flew towards the massive herd of centaurs. Greek Fire spread everywhere, incinerating about a third of their reinforcements. I smirked. "Archers, fire!" They loosed their arrows, killing about another hundred. I could already see the faces of the demigods falling.

Then Chiron, that idiotic mentor, rode up to the demigods, picking off a monster for every arrow he had. I noticed Bianca on the tenth or eleventh floor of the Plaza as she took aim...

Directly at me.

She loosed her arrow and I stepped to the side, catching it and snapping it in half. I slowed time down to about half, then ran into the building, easily slipping past everyone. I allowed time to go back to normal and clutched my side, panting. Then I ran into the elevator and waited to get to the tenth floor.

When I reached it, the door opened to another arrow. Time slowed again, just enough for me to grab Bianca's bow, throw it in the elevator, and slam my hand on every single button except the tenth.

Time resumed, and I kicked her in the face, then pulled out Backbiter. I slashed at her, and she blocked with her hunting knife.

"Percy, I swear on the Styx that I'm still on your side."

I stopped. "Is that so? Then why did you fire an arrow at me?"

"I what?"

"Exactly. Sorry about this, but it's a necessary precaution."

I put my finger on her forehead, and she slumped to the ground. I popped my knuckles.

Then I heard footsteps on the stairs, and Nico burst through the door, followed shortly by Silena.

"What did you do to my sister?!" He growled angrily at me.

"Nothing, really. She just quit the Hunters. Power loss must've knocked her unconscious."

He sat down next to Bianca. "Can you hear me? Bianca?"

Silena stood next to me. "Percy, I think something's wrong. What's that noise? And where did your army go?"

"They left. Their job was to defeat as many of the Party Ponies as they could, and the second they lost more than ten monsters or a single demigod, they were to retreat."

"Now it's Hyperion's turn." I pointed out to Central Park. "Any second now..." Suddenly, the sky lit up with harsh golden light. I smirked, laughing quietly to myself. I could see figures flying off randomly in flames, with Hyperion's massive arms randomly flitting over the buildings. I offered Silena my hand and we jumped down from the building. We made our way over to where Hyperion was wreaking havoc, staying hidden in the shadows, until we made a fatal mistake.

We stepped into the crossfire. I immediately saw Hyperion's fire incinerating through their barricades, then frowned. Their left flank had been barely touched, but he was concentrating on it most. I saw that there were about a dozen naiads, not peaceful like at Camp, but their teeth bared and their eyes in predatory slits. They were working together to hold back the barrages of fire with small amounts of water building up.

Suddenly two arrows hit me in the shoulder with loud thumps. I swore in pain and backed into the shadows. I noticed Phoebe the Hunter smirking triumphantly. I flicked my hand and small amounts of moisture in the air flew up her nose. She immediately gagged and doubled over, choking, until I released my control on the liquid. I smirked as she was attacked from behind by two Hecate demigods, who wrote on her forehead and she slumped over, unconscious. I glanced back to the Titan, ignoring the pain from the two arrows, when what looked like a lightning bolt slammed into Hyperion, instantly vaporizing him.

I whirled around and saw another demigod with a blonde buzz cut, a small scar on his lip, and electric blue eyes identical to Thalia's. I hissed at him. "Jason Grace. Roman."

"You know me."

"Of course. Knowing the enemy is very important. Why are you here? I thought you were in Cali."

"There was a portal at Othrys. We went through when we saw Hyperion wreaking havoc. We didn't know we would come out at Manhattan. We're not supposed to be over here, but I'm not sure that anyone has noticed our location yet."

I nodded. Then I slowed time fractionally around his face, so that his reaction time would be down. After all, you react to what your senses pick up. Otherwise, you don't react, since you think that there's nothing to react to. So I unsheathed my scythe within half a second and swiped at him, narrowly missing, as he managed to lean back just before my strike. Lightning came down three inches from my back, searing my shirt. I cursed and my concentration broke, causing the time change on Jason to vanish. He parried and blocked as we went back and forth, offensive and defensive. I saw beads of sweat start to roll down his face as he checked nervously for any spots I was forgetting to cover. I purposely started missing blocks on my left side, until he launched a full-power attack at my 'weak' spot. I easily dodged, then kicked him down onto his stomach face-first.

Then a fist clad in black gloves slammed into my nose, and I stumbled back a few feet. A Latino girl in purple and gold armor with a purple praetor cloak on and her dark hair in a braid.

"Reyna."

She raised an eyebrow, then she threw another punch at my face. Time froze, and I grabbed her fist, then turned her towards Jason, so that the second I unfroze time, she knocked him unconscious.

I was faintly aware that my nose was bleeding. My head throbbed. She definitely packed a punch. My vision was blurred golden-red from a spot on my forehead that had burst sometime during the fight.

She pulled her gladius out, and I uncapped Riptide. I had the length on her. I knew she would go for a low jab, try to get inside my guard. She did just that, and I kicked her back, then slashed across her chest as she jabbed at me, not slashing once, as per Roman style. I knocked her sword aside for the seventh, maybe eighth time, then she began wielding a dagger in her other hand. I blocked her gladius and her other weapon came up, sliding against my chest, which was immediately stained crimson on my tattered golden shirt.

She finally slipped up about ten minutes in when she blocked me with both weapons from a sweeping hit. My foot slammed into her face and I smirked, then crashed my fist into her face. She glared at me, her dark hair sticky and stained crimson from her nose, which looked broken. She picked Jason up and then whistled. A pegasus the colour of peanut butter came down and Reyna hopped on, holding Jason tightly, her knuckles white. The pegasus soared off, and I turned around, making my way to Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium, my vision blurred.

≈≈ΩΩTHIS IS A LINE BREAKΩΩ≈≈

I followed Perseus as I watched him struggle to head back to our base. As soon as he began stumbling, I moved in closer, then caught him. I lifted him over my shoulder in a fireman's carry, then set him on the throne once I made it to the Emporium. I called over a few medics and they began tending to him. They told me he had a few broken bones, but he was healing insanely quickly. They couldn't tell why, until they looked closely at his blood.

I nearly passed out myself when I heard what was happening.

**AN: It has been far too long, my readers! I apologize for the long wait. Happy Thanksgiving, and I hope you had an amazing Halloween!**

**-CenturionWithASonicScrewdriver**


	5. Chapter 4: Turning

**Chapter 5**

**Turning**

**AN: It's been almost a year, and I lost a lot of inspiration for this story during that time. I've regained the majority of it after spending around three weeks doing nothing but reading fanfic, and so I hope that I'm able to make up for my absence. As always, enjoy the story.**

**Percy's POV**

As I walked in an unsteady gait back to our base, seething with pain where two arrows had recently been removed from my flesh. I had many other random injuries, but my mind was a complete blur. I was still trying to wrap my head around what I had just been informed of.

I was becoming stronger, and not just in the way of time powers. I was quite literally becoming a Titan. After taking over Kronos' domain, I began to seep into the cracks that his destruction had made; taking his immortality and his weapon. I had no idea what people would think, or what even I thought, seeing as demigods had only ever become gods, not Titans. They had remained stagnant, and maybe that was why there were no famous demi-titans, which we had many of in our army.

I was still considering what to do when I heard thunder overhead. When I looked up, there was a massive black storm cloud in the sky, right over Central Park. I assumed that Hyperion was fighting still, until I heard a massive thud, and a scream. I suddenly knew that the Titan of Light had not done his job. I started in the direction of our forces, but my vision went blurry and someone–someone unfamiliar –caught me. I heard a girl's voice and people running around before I completely blacked out, and then I heard high laughter.

The next thing I knew, I was watching a strange scene: I was in a small apartment, where a mother sat on a comfortable chair. She had a child, maybe five or six, sitting on the floor, wrapped in several blankets, listening to her read a story. I couldn't make out everything, but I heard something about a massive storm, and then the name Jackson. I froze in shock, and listened closely to what she was saying.

"–an evil man, driven insane with power, with bright gold eyes. And it was said that he would fight like a monster, like your stuffed Hydra." At this point, the child wrapped himself tightly in the blanket, watching his mother with awe and fear. She continued, "He scaled The Empire State Building and took down every one of his enemies. But luckily for us, his once friend, Annabeth, saved us. At the very end, in the fight to decide the world, she sacrificed herself to defeat him. And then the rest of the world was able to live happily."

As I began to regain consciousness, I wondered wildly why I had seen this, and whether or not it would actually happen. Before I could consider any of the options, Alabaster walked up to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Perseus? Are you awake?"

I blinked a few times and cursed under my breath, sitting up and checking my pockets before noticing that my scythe was leaning on the side of the golden throne.

"I'm awake, Alabaster. How are we doing?" I asked, my voice raspy. I stood and grabbed the golden weapon, leaning on it slightly to make sure I wouldn't fall again.

"A few people are… Nervous that you won't be able to lead, what with you constantly be unconscious." He had a grim smile. "We silenced them before they could say much more, but the message is out there. The army is fine, mostly. Hyperion is defeated and captured, but it's doubtful that anything will come of it. However, they may be emboldened by the victory."

I nodded, considering what we could do. After all, if our intimidation factor was gone, then we would have to properly fight head on, which would not be enjoyable.

I decided to call Nico. Maybe he would have advice. I sighed and dismissed Alabaster, before walking into my quarters, sitting on my bed. I shook my bracelet, and heard Nico mutter the code word for him having company. I clicked my tongue and dispelled the connection, frustrated. I had nobody to talk to and a nagging idea growing in my mind that I wanted to get rid of as quickly as possible.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at my door. "It's open," I said, assuming it was either Alabaster or Nico.

It was Silena. I looked at her disbelievingly, a questioning look on my face.

"Well hello. I wasn't expecting a visitor." I said, raising an eyebrow as she rolled her eyes at me.

"It'll be quick, Percy. I just wanted to tell you something, and I didn't want there to be a chance of the Di Angelos hearing me." I nodded; all three of them had told me things that I couldn't tell the other two.

She took a deep breath, as if reassuring herself. "Annabeth had a dream… About the outcome of the war."

My interest was immediately piqued. I leaned forward, and watched her face carefully in case she was lying.

"She said that there was a little tent that two people were in–a grandmother and a child. The grandmother told a story about how you defeated everyone and threw the world into chaos, until one of the other Titans got jealous of your power and began a war, which raged on for decades until you and the other three Titans were all defeated by the few demigods still around, along with some minor gods. She said that the mortals believed it was World War III, which started when terrorists dropped a nuke in New York City. Then the dream ended, and she told us."

I immediately considered what could've happened. Either someone sent us the dreams, plotting something, or they were real. Or we were both just tripping super hard, which was entirely possible. I dismissed my final thought and decided that it was probably the latter. It was extremely unlikely that we would have two dreams, almost identical except key elements, and the exact opposite story. It had to be plotted to tear us apart; after all, we were both told we were gonna lose.

Selena held her arms out, and I stood and gave her a hug, sighing deeply.

"You okay, Percy?" She asked, releasing me and looking at me skeptically. I nodded.

"Fine. Just a little stressed." She gave me a sympathetic look and left. I sat down and closed my eyes, wondering what I should do… Or if I should do anything.

**AN: Alright, that's a wrap. Throwing in a few new concepts, though I'll be sure to stay true to my original plan. Now I would like to ask: do you want weekly uploads that are around double this length, since I whipped this up over two days (and technically have been planning for 11 months now) or biweekly ones that I'm sure to review, triple check, check for inconsistencies, etc.? Let me know in the reviews, have a wonderful day, and thank you so much for sticking with me.**

**SonofNeptuneJr out.**


End file.
